No su rostro, su voz
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kisa Shouta, de un hombre que pierde contra su pareja de nueve años menor que el, solo por hablarle bonito.


**Ciao! Me presento. Soy Ruki y como verán soy nueva en esta área. **

**Siempre quise escribir algo sobre Yukina y Kisa (mi pareja favorita de Sekaiichi) porque me enganché demasiado con ellos, se me hizo la historia más romántica por el tema del ''primer amor'' sin importar la edad de nuestro Kisa. Bueno, dejo los fangirleos para después, seguramente seguiré escribiendo mas de ellos.**

**La historia es muy corta y se me dificultó un poco, no siempre escribo en ese tiempo, sin embargo lo intenté y me gustó como quedó, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes.**

**Advertencias: Puede ser el spoiler del manga, aunque no se si se considere spoiler al que ya se llamen por su nombre... de igual manera lo pongo.**

**Solo eso, disfruten la historia, comedia-romántica.**

* * *

**No su rostro, su voz.**

Mañana en que ambos coincidían y desayunaban juntos, tarde es que ambos veían televisión, o eso parecía, conversaban lo que no podían en días por el pesado trabajo de Kisa Shouta y la Universidad de Yukina Kou.

Kisa estaría en esos momentos corrigiendo un manga si no fuera por Riichan que le ayudó para convencer a Takano-san en darle un día libre. Lo merecía ya que el martes casi colapsaba por doblar turno. Fue difícil pero todo marchó bien y ahora estaba junto a su novio viendo una película mientras comían porquerías.

_Kisa-san ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Mencionó el menor repentinamente.

_Adelante. –Asintió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan dulce a la boca.-

_ ¿Has tenido novias en tu vida? –Preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.-

El tragar esa dona le costó un poco por la extrañes.

_Pues, digamos que unas dos chicas se me declararon en secundaria pero, siempre preferí a los hombres. –Respondió avergonzado.-

_ ¿Y nunca te has preguntado que sería salir con una chica?

_En realidad no mucho, verás las mujeres son complicadas y a veces piden mucho. ¿No crees?

_Hay de mujeres a mujeres. –Sonrió.-

Claro, Yukina era muy atractivo, y de seguro ha tenido mil ochocientas novias.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Kisa-san, dije algo malo? No te quedes callado. –Lo abraza.-

_No es nada, solo tonterías mías. En fin, ¿Por qué esas repentinas preguntas? –Le dio un sorbo a su lata de refresco de uva.-

_Bueno… es vergonzoso. –Se sonrojó.-

_ ¿Tanto así?

_Es que anoche soñé que Kisa-san era chica.

Eso fue extraño, tanto que devolvió el refresco que estaba bebiendo. Esa ya era costumbre, cada que Yukina decía algo extraño terminaba por escupir todo lo que ingería.

_T-te dije que no cenaras pesado, idiota.

_Pero Kisa-san ¡te veías linda con falda!

_ ¡Yukina!

_Tengo unas faldas del club de teatro aquí en mi maleta de la escuela ¿te pondrías una para mí?

¿Eso que se veía en sus ojos eran estrellas en verdad?

_ ¿De dónde sacas que un hombre de mi edad pudiera verse bien con falda? ¡Estás loco!

_Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo ¿Si? –Le enseñó enseguida una falda de tablones en color gris, como de colegiala.-

_Kou –Sentenció el pelinegro.-, soy un hombre. No me pondré falda solo por tus ocurrencias. Por Dios.

_Pero Kisa-san, nadie lo sabrá ¿Qué no confías en mí?

Diablos, esa cara era realmente encantadora. El se enamoro de su rostro, y esa facción de ruego tan infantil le derretía ¿Cómo oponerse?

_N-no vas a convencerme de esa manera, y de ninguna. –Posteriormente se cruzó de brazos. Negándose rotundamente.-

_Shouta. –Mencionó con un suave y dulce tono de voz.-

Oh cielos, ¿Por qué mencionaba de esa manera su nombre?

_Shouta…

Basta, contra él no puede. Esta es la historia de Kisa Shouta, de un hombre que pierde contra su pareja de nueve años menor que el, solo por hablarle bonito.

_Minutos después… _

_ ¡Te ves adorable! –Decía encantado su novio.-

_No lo creo…

Su dignidad se destruyó cuando ante un Yukina apareció vestido de colegiala, con un moño de un lado de su cabello. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, era vergonzoso, sin embargo no pudo oponerse a su voz.

Se le olvidó la pena cuando el menor rozó su mano contra la pierna del editor, y los besos siguieron hundiéndolos en una tarde-noche apasionada.

_-No solo tu rostro, tu voz…_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, sean críticos pero no tan estrictos, es mi primer fic de Sekaiichi._

_Y em... siempre me he imaginado a Kisa con falda. xD_

_Disculpen de antemano todos los errores que pudieron visualizar._

_Saludos. _

**R.**


End file.
